


Various Jim/Bones Comment Fics - 2019

by Caera1996



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caera1996/pseuds/Caera1996
Summary: Each part is a different comment fic from various memes. Ratings will go from G to NC-17. Links to the answered comment fics are provided in each part.If anyone would like to request a prompt fill, or would just like to see a scene written out, I'd love to hear it! Feel free to send me a message via this site, or email me at caera1996@hotmail.com.





	1. I Might Not Be...

<https://buckleup-meme.livejournal.com/7569.html?thread=1308817#t1308817>

Prompt: Insecure Bones - Can I please have sexually insecure bones? (I don't really mind how it plays out, just that I want Bones concerned about his abilities in bed with Jim Kirk, alleged sex god!)

Feeling eyes on him, Leonard glanced up from the PADD he was reading. Jim, sitting at his desk, was staring at him. Resisting the urge to squirm under such intense scrutiny, Leonard masked his discomfiture with a scoff and a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be studying?" he asked gruffly.  
  
Jim leaned back in the chair, a slight smile on his face as he idly chewed on the end of a stylus.   
  
"Who says I'm not?" he asked. "I actually studying something pretty perplexing."  
  
"No you're not. Leave me alone, I'm busy," Leonard said, focusing his eyes back on his own work and doing his best to ignore the flush he could feel washing over him, annoyed by his reaction.   
  
Jim let him sit in silence for a few minutes, just looking. One of the things he'd found confusing about Bones was his humility. He was hot, and acted as if he didn't know it. And it took about two seconds for Jim to find out that the gruff exterior he liked to present to the world he was actually just a front.   
  
And now that they'd been doing this thing...dating, and God was that a weird thought...for a few months, Jim thought he finally got it. Leonard wasn't "acting" at any of it. He genuinely didn't know how amazing he was. And things were making sense under that new light. They'd been dating for a few months, and done nothing beyond some make-out sessions. Awesomely hot make-out sessions, but that was it. Not Jim's usual schedule. But Bones wasn't usual, and how he felt about Bones wasn't usual, either.  
  
And Jim didn't want to push him...he only ever wanted to do what Bones wanted to do. But he also wasn't above gently testing the waters. Abandoning the desk, Leonard looked up as Jim knelt on the bed, moving up to straddle him. Jim took the PADD out of his hands as he settled on Leonard's lap, supporting himself on his knees, his legs bracketing Leonard's, facing him.   
  
"You are such an infant," Leonard groused, looking into blue eyes mere inches from his own. "I am trying to study. Not all of use are geniuses, you kn--"  
  
"Bones," Jim interrupted. "You are a genius. Shut up and kiss me."   
  
Jim leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Leonard's...and Leonard responded immediately. He held Jim around his waist, and Jim held on to his shoulders, and they leaned in to each other. Jim loved kissing Bones, loved the way he opened to him, the way he held him. He longed to experience more.   
  
After a few minutes, Jim started gently rocking, so aroused by the feel and taste of the man he was so completely falling for. He felt Bones start to respond, and he tightened his hold on his shoulders. Jim gasped at the feeling, and they breathed into each other, resting forehead to forehead, breathing into each other...but eventually Bones closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Jim's hips. Jim got the message and stilled his movements.  
  
"Jim..."  
  
"Bones...what is it?" Jim asked gently. He stroked the back of his hand over Bones' cheek, and ducked his head, trying to catch his eyes. "Are you...do you not want...this?"  
  
Leonard sighed and reluctantly looked back up, and Jim's heart broke a little at the insecurity and vulnerability he saw there.  
  
"That's not it, Jim. I...I've never felt this way about anyone. I just...I'm not very...I was only ever with my ex."  
  
Jim settled back on his heels over Leonard's legs and eyed him seriously, glad they were finally having this conversation.  
  
"Is it that you've never been with a man?" Jim asked.  
  
"No. Well, yes. But not really," Leonard said nervously.  
  
Jim raised an eyebrow at him. "That was totally clear," he deadpanned.  
  
Leonard blew out a breath and urged Jim off of him with a gentle nudge. 

"Bones," Jim said as he settled in a seated position by him. "You can tell me anything." He took his hand, and gave him a squeeze. "Please...tell me anything."  
  
Leonard could feel the weight of Jim's eyes on him, and though it made it hard to look at him, he couldn't deny that he really liked being the center of Jim's attention.   
  
"I'm not very experienced, Jim," he finally blurted out. "I've only ever been with my ex and you...you could have anyone. And what if we're not...I mean I might not be...good."  
  
Momentarily stunned by Leonard's admission, it took Jim a second to really process what he'd admitted.   
  
"Oh, Bones...there's nothing - nothing - we could do together that wouldn't be good. Half the fun is in figuring each other out. I don't have any experience with you, and you don't have any experience with me. And I want to learn with you. But only if you want to."  
  
Leonard smiled a little, warmed by Jim's heartfelt enthusiasm. "Oh...I want to...with you," Leonard said, glancing up and catching Jim's eyes again.  
  
Jim smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss Leonard.  
  
"Awesome!"


	2. Quarantined

https://buckleup-meme.livejournal.com/7569.html?thread=1316497#t1316497

Prompt: Quarantine (AOS) - I want one of the boys in quarantine for at least 24 hours with the other volunteering to stay near the whole time. Up to the author whether they're already an item, or there's an angsty-coming-aware-of-feelings.

"You know, I kinda always thought it'd be me stuck in quarantine one day," Jim said.

Leonard grunted as he sat on the edge of his biobed. "You and me both, kid."

"Bones..."

"Jim - I'll be fine. The strain I was exposed to is responding to the meds on the planet, and our physiological systems are similar enough that I will respond the same way. I don't even have a fever."

Jim nodded, crossing his arms tightly over himself. He knew that Bones was downplaying his risk. But Jim had read the same reports and had seen the vids. He knew what this disease could do. Especially to species that weren't as physiologically similar to the Coelanths as Terrans were.

And that was the main reason why Bones was in quarantine. To protect the more vulnerable species on board. He was right when he said he didn't even have a fever...and this many hours in, if he was going to get sick he already would be.

Jim knew all that. He did. But still...

"Gotta finish some things up. I'll be back as soon as I can," Jim said. 

"You don't have to, Jim...I know you've got things to do. I'm fine," Leonard said. 

Jim hesitated, pressing his hand against the barrier between them. "Bones. I'm coming back."

Slightly surprised at the tone of Jim's voice, Leonard nodded and watched through the transparent aluminum as he left the quarantine area. He settled back and started making his way through paperwork that had accumulated, since he couldn't do anything else.

A few hours later, Leonard realized it was nearly dinner time. Jim hadn't come back yet, but he saw no reason to wait for him. Using a PADD, he flipped through his choices for dinner. 

Just as he was about to put in his selection, Jim came back in, followed by two other crewmen...all carrying several items. Leonard watched in bemused silence as everything was set up, and when they were done, there was a table and chair, and a cot with bedding. Moments later, a yeoman came in with dinner for Jim and the food dispenser beeped, indicating there was something from the galley waiting for him.

"Jim...what is this?" Leonard asked as he pulled out his meal. He stared down at the plate of his favorite foods...fried chicken, a side of shrimp and grits, creamed spinach and a piece of sweet potato pie. 

"Dinner," Jim replied. "Comfort food."

"That was real nice of you to ask Cook to make these things," Leonard said. "Thank her for me."

"I will, and then you can thank her yourself," Jim replied.

"And what about the bed?" Leonard asked as he took the cover off of his food.

He looked up as Jim paused in what he was doing.

"I have to be here," he finally said.

"Jim..."

"Leonard...just...I _have_ to be here. Okay?"

Their eyes met for a moment before Jim looked away, and Leonard thought he knew what he saw. Something they'd have to explore later, once there were no physical barriers between them.

"Okay," he said softly.


	3. The Best Sight (NC-17)

<https://buckleup-meme.livejournal.com/7569.html?thread=1374097#t1374097>

Glasses Kink - Jim has glasses which he usually doesn't wear because he has contacts. I'd like him to go somewhere where he can't wear contacts, have him run out or lose them, or just not feel like putting contacts in.   
  
Bones always knew Jim needed glasses. He just never knew he looked so hot wearing them.   
  
(psst... sexytimes always welcome)

Leonard inhaled deeply and stretched. Warm and comfortable, he resisted the pull of morning for a few more minutes, resolutely keeping his eyes closed. He was on shore leave...no reason for him to wake up.  
  
Reaching out blindly towards Jim's side of the bed, he wrapped an arm around the solid body and sunk back into sleep.  
  
Sitting up in bed beside Leonard, Jim held still as he turned over and draped an arm over his legs. He smiled softly, happy to see that Bones was able to relax enough to get a little more sleep. Bones liked to comment on how overworked Jim was. But Bones was overworked, too. And this shore leave was for both of them. Turning his attention back to the PADD he was reading, Jim idly drew his fingers over Bones arm, letting the early morning pass them by.  
  
A while later, Leonard stirred again and woke all the way up this time. Blinking against the daylight, he registered a gentle hand on his head, fingers running through his hair, and he smiled.  
  
"Mornin' darlin'," he said quietly, voice rough with sleep.  
  
"Good morning," Jim replied. "How'd you sleep?"  
  
Leonard stretched and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. "Yes...very well."  
  
He looked over at Jim and had to smile. Bare-chested, he was sporting quite a case of bedhead, and he was wearing his glasses. Leonard actually loved the look of glasses on Jim, but he didn't wear them often. He reached over to him and gently cupped his face and gave him a tender kiss.  
  
"You been up long, Jim?" he asked, noting the PADD on his lap.  
  
"No...not long. Probably an hour or so."  
  
"Yeah? Not too tired?" Bones asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Jim grinned. "Never too tired for you...got something in mind?"  
  
"One or two things. You know I can't keep my hands off you in those glasses."  
  
"I may have remembered that," Jim said. "May have even been counting on it."  
  
Leonard chuckled lowly and kissed him again. He gently pulled the glasses off of Jim's face and reached to put them on the bedside table. Jim's eyes slipped closed as he slid back down in the bed, the PADD falling unnoticed to the floor. They held each other, trading gentle kisses. Neither wore any clothes, and Leonard relished the feel of Jim's body under his hands.   
  
Leonard stroked down Jim's long back and Jim gripped his ass, pulling him in even closer. Jim put a leg over Leonard's hip and they gently started rocking together, the delicious feeling of being skin-on-skin warming their bodies and causing shivers of sensation up and down their spines.  
  
Leonard reached down between their bodies and grasped Jim's hardness, playing his fingers over the head, collecting the moisture that was beading at the tip.  
Jim's rocking motion stuttered as the broke away from a kiss to gasp for breath, the feel of Leonard's teasing fingers and grip making him strain for more.  
  
Jim panted and rocked into Leonard's grip. "Oh...god...fuck. Bones that feels so good."  
  
Leonard took in the beautiful expression of pleasure on Jim's face and kissed him deeply. This was his favorite part of shore leave...getting to be together like this...nothing was better.  
  
"Gonna get the lube, Jim," he murmured, and rolled away towards the bedside table on his side, snagging the bottle of lube. Uncaring of the sheets, he poured some in his hand and reached back down, snapping the lid closed and letting the bottle stay on bed.   
  
He grasped Jim and grasped him tightly and gave him some firm hand over hand, upward strokes. Jim grunted and thrusted into each stroke. Leonard was relentless, and Jim pleaded with him for more, harder, faster...  
  
"God, Bones... _nnngghhh_. Please, please...make me come. Oh..." Jim panted and trembled with arousal. "Feels soo good."  
  
"Not yet...want to be in you," Leonard said.

"Yes, yes, please. Now...do it now," Jim begged. Leonard shifted up on his knees and so did Jim, pushing his face down into the mattress and raising his hips. He went to grasp his own cock, and Leonard stopped him.  
  
"No...I wanna make you come. Don't touch yourself," he ordered. Jim whined, but did as he was told. He couldn't stay still, though, rocking slightly on his knees as he waited for Bones. Leonard poured more lube in his hand and coated himself, careful not to grasp too hard or stroke too much...he wanted to make this last and he wouldn't if he wasn't careful.  
  
"Bones, come on, please...I need you now," Jim said, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Okay, Jim...I'm right here." Leonard grasped himself at the base and gently pushed. He hadn't prepared Jim this time, so he went slowly and carefully, not wanting to cause any pain or injury. They'd done this enough times to know what each was comfortable with, and Jim opened for him fairly easily, though he was tight. Leonard had to pause several times, gasping for breath, as he fought to keep himself under control. Jim had his face pressed into the pillow, grasping it as tightly as he could, forcing himself to stay as relaxed as possible to ease the way.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like several minutes, Leonard was fully seated in Jim's body. Draped over Jim's back, he reached for his hands and they grasped each other, shivering and panting with sensitivity as sparks of sensation shot through them. Leonard forced himself to stay still for as long as he could take it, the feel of Jim's body so tight around him.  
  
"Jim...gonna move now, okay?" Leonard ground out.  
  
"Yes, fuck yes. Please move, please," Jim practically sobbed with desperation.  
  
Groaning deeply in his chest, Leonard carefully pulled out a couple of inches and then eased back in. He did it slowly a couple of times and then shifted position slightly, and on the next thrust in Jim cried out, raising his head from the pillow.   
  
Breath racing, Leonard picked up his movements, focusing on hitting that same spot in Jim over and over, until he was begging with every breath, pushed harder and harder until he didn't think he could take it another second.  
  
Feeling he was racing quickly to his orgasm, Leonard reached down and grasped Jim in his hand. He stroked and thrust in a broken rhythm, Jim's cries pushing him to move faster and faster until Jim started bucking beneath him, his voice leaving him with the intensity of the orgasm rolling through him. Leonard let go of him and grasped Jim's hips instead, holding him as he thrusted harder and faster into Jim's grasping body, the contractions rolling through him milking Leonard's cock perfectly until finally Leonard thrust in one more time and strained against him, crying out with relief as he spurted deeply inside Jim, his body jerking in time with his cries.  
  
Leonard thrust once, twice more, and Jim groaned with oversensitivity. Releasing Jim's hips, they both slumped down, and Leonard gently pulled out, kissing the wince away from Jim's brow as he did so.  
  
Their gasping breaths calmed as their bodies relaxed. Twined together, the heat from their bodies dissipated as their sweat cooled overheated skin. Jim drew his fingers over Leonard's back as they lay with their eyes closed, basking in the afterglow of such a strenuous session.  
  
After a few minutes, Jim chuckled, and Leonard lifted his head to peer at him suspiciously.  
  
"What's funny?" Leonard asked.  
  
"Gotta wear those glasses more often," Jim said teasingly.  
  
Leonard hummed in agreement. "I do like the look of you in glasses."  
  
Jim laughed and nuzzled Leonard affectionately. Shore leave was the best.


	4. Scene Remix

Not exactly a comment fic, but what the hell. Many years ago, there was a group team fan challenge. I was on Team Medbay. Challenge No. 6 was to rewrite a scene of Star Trek 2009. This was my contribution.

“They didn’t call my name,” Jim said mostly to himself, already moving to follow the man. Leonard cursed under his breath and followed Jim. “Commander, sir, you didn’t call my name: Kirk, James T.” The commander worked a screen while addressing Jim, barely sparing him a glance.

“Kirk you’re on academic suspension. That means you’re grounded until the Academy Board rules,” he said. Leonard gritted his teeth at the indifferent tone, noting the way Jim’s head ducked slightly and his shoulders hunched a little. Watching the commander go, Leonard sighed.

“Jim, the board will rule in your favor…most likely.” He paused, hating the situation, but resigned. “Look Jim, I gotta go.” Snapping out of it enough to act like the friend he was supposed to be, Jim took a deep breath and turned around, putting a smile on his face and clasping Leonard’s hand tightly.

“Yeah, yeah. You go. Be safe.” Leonard held Jim’s hand for a moment longer than necessary, searching his eyes. He was trying, but Leonard knew Jim. Really knew him, and knew that this was a major disappointment for Jim – that he was grounded, that Leonard was going somewhere that he wouldn’t be able to follow. But there was nothing he could do. He squeezed Jim’s hand, not able to do anything else here, and then turned on his heel and walked away quickly. Jim didn’t watch him go, but looked up as someone squeezed by with an armload of cargo.

“Excuse me.”

“Yeah, yeah sure,” Jim replied, stepping back slightly. Dimly he wondered what the hell he was supposed to do now.

Leonard got about twenty steps away before coming to a complete stop. Jim could plaster on a smile, but he couldn’t hide what he was feeling from him. Not anymore. Abruptly, Leonard realized he couldn’t just walk away. Quickly, he walked back over to Jim and took his arm, feeling him startle until he realized who had his hands on him.

“Damnit. Come with me,” Leonard murmured, a plan already forming. A plan that would probably get him kicked out of Starfleet, but he wasn’t going to think about that right now.

“Bones where are we going?” Jim asked, moving quickly to keep up.

“You’ll see.” Leonard led him to a medical supply staging area. Luck was with them; no one else was around.

“What are you doing?” Jim asked as Leonard grabbed a hypospray and then rummaged around for an ampoule that would do what he needed it to.

“I’m doing you a favor,” he said, selecting one and loading the hypo. “I couldn’t just leave you there looking all pathetic.” He turned back to Jim. “Take a seat. I’m gonna give you a vaccine against viral infection from Melvaran mud fleas.” He nearly lost his grip on the hypo when his hand hit Jim’s wrist on its way to his neck. Meeting Jim’s eyes, he recognized the look he was getting. Jim was looking ahead, making connections, and Leonard saw it when he figured it out.

“Bones,” Jim said softly. “This could mean your career. I’m – it’s not worth the risk.”

Leonard looked away and lowered his hand. Jim did the same. Taking a quick look around, Leonard cupped a hand around the back of Jim’s neck pulling him forward, gently pressing his forehead to Jim’s.

“Yes you are, Jim. You’re worth it. You’re worth it to me…more than my career in Starfleet. I hate space. I don’t even really _want_ a career in Starfleet.” Jim pulled away at that, and Leonard could see the tightening around his eyes and mouth that indicated he was upset.

“How can you say that? After everything you’ve done these last three years, all the work, all the training…if it doesn’t mean anything to you, why are you here?” Leonard hesitated, acutely aware of the time slipping by. Soon, both of them would end up grounded. Leonard shifted uncomfortably, but forced himself to hold Jim’s gaze. He wanted him to understand this.

“At first it was about getting away from everything I’d lost. But now…now it’s about keeping everything I’ve found.” He paused, letting that sink in. Letting his eyes slip from Jim’s he said softly, “If you don’t go, I don’t go.” He looked back up and saw the free and unguarded expression on Jim’s face. He reached up and grasped Leonard’s shoulder, pulling him into a quick hug.

The didn’t say it…neither of them was ready for that…but when Jim pulled away, Leonard thought he saw the beginnings of it in Jim’s eyes, and he knew Jim was seeing the same.

“Okay,” Jim said. “What’s this stuff going to do to me?” Leonard smiled slightly and administered the hypo, maybe a little more gently than he normally would have. 

“You’re going to start to lose vision in your left eye.”


	5. Fear and Trust

I actually am not sure if his was a prompt fill - I can't find the original link. But it's on the shorter side, so I figured I'd put it here.

FEAR AND TRUST

Leonard swallowed hard, his mouth dry as he breathed shallowly and too quickly. This was ridiculous. This was his worst nightmare…and he _willingly_ put himself here. What the hell was he thinking? There was no way…no way…he could do this.

 _Emergency procedures my ass,_ he thought. If a shuttle was going to decompress, blow up or crash into an asteroid, there was no emergency procedure that would save any of them. His heart raced, and he realized he was shaking. No, no…he had to get out of here. Now. Right now.

“Jim,” he said…tried to say. It was barely a whisper. Desperately he cleared his throat and tried again. “Jim!” That came out as a shout, too loud in the enclosed space. He forced himself to open his eyes, focusing on the floor of the shuttle, not wanting to look out the front window. He was vaguely aware that a couple of the other cadets also on this training flight were eyeing him warily, but he didn’t care at all.

Jim currently wasn’t in his seat. He was moving from cadet to cadet, checking suit settings and confirming that everyone was dressed properly. For this exercise, the cadets were going to experience what it was like to have to evacuate a shuttle – a required portion of basic flight. The portion Leonard hadn’t passed yet. Jim had talked him into signing up for this run, as he was the assistant on it and figured he could help Leonard through it.

Having heard that sharp edge in his voice Jim made his way back to Bones quickly…he was losing it and they weren’t even off the ground yet. Bones was frantically pulling at his seat restraints, hands usually so stead betraying him with fright-numbed fingers and uncontrollable shaking.

“Bones,” Jim said quietly, coming to kneel in front of him. He didn’t reply, didn’t even seem to notice that Jim was there. “Bones,” he said again, a little louder this time, gently taking hold of his hands and stilling their frantic motion. “Hey…you’re okay.” Bones looked up, meeting Jim’s eyes, and Jim had to make an effort to stop himself from flinching at the raw fear in his eyes.

“No…no I’m not. I can’t do this. I can’t Jim, I can’t. I have to get off. Now. I have to get off…” Leonard paused, gasping as he pulled at the buckle and Jim looked around them, throwing a glare at a staring cadet until he turned away. He turned back to Bones, tightening his hands over the doctor’s trying to redirect his attention.

“Bones…Bones, you’re okay. I won’t let anything happen to you. You’re okay,” Jim said, trying to make and keep eye contact. He’d never seen Bones like this…this was a full panic attack. He’d seen him sick to his stomach, shaky and nervous, but never like this. Bones was breathing like he’d been held under water.

“Jim…no…no…let me go…I have to get off. I can’t…don’t let the shuttle take off…please…” Bones was rapidly moving to shouting, and the second he managed to get the buckles disengaged he stood, knocking Jim, who’d been crouching in front of him, backward on to his ass. But he didn’t stop…just focused on the hatch, which was still open. _Thank god it’s still open_ , and escaped, practically running until his feet were on firm ground. Gasping for breath as his heart knocked in his ribcage, he hunched forward, hands on his knees, waiting for the world to stop spinning. Sweat…he didn’t even realize he’d been sweating…dripped into his eyes.

“Bones!” he heard vaguely from behind him over the rushing in his ears. He didn’t respond, just slowly straightened and walked away, leaving the nightmare behind.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, after the emergency procedures training flight had gone off perfectly, minus one, Jim keyed in the entry code to Bones’ room, letting himself in. He’d so wanted to go after Bones…to make sure he was okay, to just be with him. But he couldn’t at the time. He’d had a responsibility as the assistant on that flight. There was just no getting around that.

And, damn it, but he really thought Bones would be able to get through it. He was still a bit nervous during the sims, but he managed to do everything that was required with minimal distress. They’d done the emergency procedure sim again and again over the last couple of months, to the point that Bones knew the procedures by rote. And now, the actual training flight was the only thing standing between him and full certification for Basic Flight. And that was a requirement all cadets had to fulfill.

“Bones?” Jim said, dropping his bag and moving more fully into the single room.

“Go away Jim.”

Completely ignoring him, Jim made his way to the partitioned sleeping area. Bones was lying sprawled on his back, red cadet overjacket on the floor, shoes on top of it. He’d flung his arm over his eyes and turned away from where Jim stood.

“You okay?” Jim asked quietly. Bones snorted.

“Peachy,” he replied gruffly. Jim sighed and toed his shoes off, unzipping the red jacket, and letting it fall next to Bones’. He lay down on his back next to him, pushing so that Leonard had to scoot over to make room, or they were actually going to overlap slightly. Grumbling, he edged sideways, still not looking at Jim at all. Jim turned his head to stare at his obscured profile, his arm still over his eyes. They lay side by side in silence for a few minutes, until Bones let out a huge sigh.

“I can’t do it, Jim,” he mumbled, defeat and embarrassment in his voice. Jim didn’t answer, but turned on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. He pulled Bones’ arm down, wanting to be able to see him. Bones allowed it, but turned his head away, still feeling the sting of humiliation over his behavior.

“You’ll get there, Bones. We’ll keep working on it,” Jim said. He waited, but Bones didn’t respond, wouldn’t look at him. “Hey,” he said, after a few moments of silence. “Bones. Come on.” Bones sighed again, but turned to look at Jim, taking a second to actually meet his eyes.

Jim smiled at him, trying to impart the compassion, confidence, and determination he felt, willing Bones to feel it too. “So this wasn’t the time. Okay…so we keep working on it, log some actual flight time, do some dry runs in orbit. You weren’t ready yet, but we will get you there. Keep working on it with me…trust me. Okay?”

Leonard studied Jim, feeling the pull of everything that made him who he was, and found he was having a hard time thinking of a reason not to do as he asked.

“Yeah,” Leonard finally said. “Okay.”


End file.
